


[Podfic] Hold it in (Untitled Pornathon Entry #26)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wangler's story read aloud: "The piss soothes him, splatters against his skin, fills him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hold it in (Untitled Pornathon Entry #26)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold it In (Untitled Pornathon Entry #26)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373537) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



> For the "watersports" square on my Kink Bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Hold%20it%20in%20\(Untitled%20Pornathon%20Entry%20%2326\).mp3) | **Size:** 5.MB | **Duration:** 4:36 minutes

  
---


End file.
